Harry Potter and The Rose
by Katalina
Summary: *Chp 4 is up* Hermione has dumped Harry when Harry is unfaithful to her. But, with his extraordinary luck, Harry finds another seemingly perfect girl...
1. The Rose

Harry and The Rose  
  
'7,000 years ago, a volcano called Mount Mazama erupted and collapsed it's top, forming Crater Lake. Mount Mazama is a composite volcano, meaning it is made of lava and ash. It was formed by many overlapping shield and composite volcanoes formed on top of each other.'  
  
Harry stared blankly at the page, the words blurring together in his mind. What did this have to do with History of Magic? He didn't care about some dumb Muggle eruption. Heck, he was nearly a full-grown wizard! Where was Hermione, anyway?  
  
Harry half-rose out of his seat to find Hermione before he remembered; they had broken up last week. How had that happened again? Why had she dumped him?  
  
Hermione face swirled into his thoughts, "Harry, I think I realize why I've been clinging to you so long: it's because you're famous, Harry. I don't want to love you because of that. It isn't right. Does that make sense?" Her face was sympathetic but firm, a delicate hand on her hip.  
  
Sighing, Harry put his History book under his bed and sat cross-legged, looking out at the Quidditch Field. He had been thrown off that too. Well, everyone had been, actually. It was some kind of safety precaution; Vold- eh - You-Know-Who, was getting more and more frequent with his attacks.  
  
After a moment, he rose and went out to the commons. Fred and George had graduated; they had had high enough scores to please Mrs. Weasley but low enough not to become anything so horrifying as Minister of Magic. Ginny was sitting in one of the big armchairs by the fire, reading.  
  
Harry walked carefully in; Ginny was mad at him for fighting with Hermione.  
  
"Go away, Harry," she said, not even looking up. "It isn't Hermione's fault that you're being a bastard."  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" Harry said, surprised.  
  
Ginny looked up, giving him a sharp look. "She's told me all about it. Crying, she was. Telling me how the famous Harry Potter just used her for her brains, than made out with that bitch, Cho Chang."  
  
Harry looked embarrassed. "I was drunk, Ginny, I didn't mean it. I thought Hermione knew that."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny went back to her book, simply saying, "My advice is this: DON'T GET DRUNK!"  
  
Abruptly, Harry said, "I have to go to History. See 'ya then." 'Girls!' Harry thought, walking angrily down the hall. 'Don't get drunk: like I meant to! It was a stupid 7th years party at Ravenclaw's commons. How was I supposed to know it was alcoholic punch?' Going into the History room, Harry seated himself and glared at Prof. Binns, who had been interrupted in his speech about the test they were taking today.  
  
'What test is that?' Harry thought to himself, looking at the paper in front of him. 'Oh that test! Was the test really today?'  
  
Struggling with the test about volcanoes ancient wizards had blown up, Harry knew that he certainly wasn't going to do well on this test. Halfway through, Harry got up and left the room. He was going to be graduating soon, anyway. Nothing at Hogwarts mattered anymore.  
  
From his room, he'd seen the Forbidden Forest; Harry had been there quite a few times already, but somehow now it was appealing. It was almost as if something was drawing him into it. How odd.  
  
Walking along a path that his feet somehow knew, Harry stumbled along, barely glancing at what he passed by. In a small clearing, he stopped. In the center there stood a picturesque girl, wearing nothing but a skirt and rose in her hair. At his footsteps, she lifted her hair.  
  
Cautiously, Harry stepped forward. "Um, what are you doing out here?" he asked, trying not to stare.  
  
The girl fluttered her eyelashes. "I don't know. I was.I don't remember." she drifted off. "I-I can't remember anything!" she began to sob.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Harry took a few more steps forward. "Uh, do you remember your name?"  
  
She frowned. "No. I just.I just don't know anything!" a single tear ran down her cheek and landed on her breast. "Can you help me?" she pleaded, stepping toward him and grabbing his hand.  
  
"Um. Sure. I guess. Maybe." Harry bit his lip, and took her other hand as well. "So, since you don't remember your name, we'll just have to call you..Rose!" 


	2. She Smells So Sweet

Harry and The Rose Part II  
  
Rose pondered the name for a moment. Then, she touched her glossy auburn hair with a smile. "Because of the rose in my hair," she said softly. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry blushed, and kissed her back. He could feel her breasts through his shirt. And he hadn't kissed a girl, since, wow! Since he'd slept with Cho! He'd forgotten how good it felt.  
  
She broke away from him; Harry let her go, reluctantly. She pulled down her skirt, revealing nothing underneath. Rose leaned over and unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. Soon, they were together on the ground. Strangely, the ground didn't feel at all cold. It felt hot, almost burning.  
  
He kissed her all over and she kissed back earnestly. As he ran his hands over her smooth curves, he wondered how he ever could've fallen for Hermione. Sure, she had brains, but she wasn't much good at anything else.  
  
"Harry, I don't think we're ready to do that sort of thing," Hermione had said, when he asked her one night. "I, personally, want to get a good education and learning experience, and I can't do that when I'm stuck with a kid." He'd tried to explain to her that magic could fix that but she was Christian after all, and try and deal with them and their beliefs about abortion.  
  
But now, he had Rose. Beautiful, soft Rose who could sate every one of his desires. And she was willing too. Her body was his body, and he explored it with a questing hand. She murmured and kissed him lovingly.  
  
Once they were done, they both rose and dressed. "So, do you want to come up- er- to the castle, maybe?" Harry asked, buttoning the last button on his shirt.  
  
Rose smiled at him adoringly. "Whatever you want, my love," she said, rubbing against him. She still had no shirt, and that could be a problem at Hogwarts. Somehow, Harry knew Snape wouldn't find a shirtless girl from the woods very appealing, the old goat.  
  
"Well, you could, if only you got a shirt, somehow," Harry said, hugging her toward him.  
  
She freed herself from his embrace and stepped into the trees. She returned with a plain blouse and slid it on over her head. "Better?" she asked, knowing what he thought was better.  
  
Harry nodded. "Come on." He led her back to the castle and to the Gryffindor commons. One or two of the boys whistled appraisingly and Harry blushed. Rose just smiled, swaying to the beat of the soft music in the background.  
  
Hermione came out of the girls tower at that moment and saw Harry and Rose together. She gaped for a moment, then turned away and went back up the stairs, nearly crashing into Ron who had been coming down as well.  
  
Ron peered over Hermione's shoulder. "It's too late then," he said in a stage whisper. "He's already got a girl."  
  
"Shaddup!" Hermione exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder. "Get lost!" Ron shrugged and went over to Harry.  
  
Stepping past Rose, who was talking to some of the 5th years, he said softly to Harry, "You shoulda seen Hermione up there. She was, um, well, on fire!" he added as an afterthought.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione told you to say that. Tell her that whatever was between us was gone! Go on then, Ronnie," Ron blushed beet red then turned up to the girl's tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the nearly-empty astronamy deck, one could see the amazing stars since there were practically no lights as far as the eye could see. Harry sighed, reaching out his arm to touch Rose, who lay next to him. The whole day had been spent on showing off on his broomstick to Rose, running around in the Forbidden Forest with Rose, and doing anything else that was humanly possible with Rose.  
  
No, there was no vacation day; Harry Potter had been cutting class.  
  
He couldn't bear to be in a stuffy classroom for a minute, much less the whole day. I mean, why waste time supposedly learning? 7th years never learned anything in their last year, except how to stuff 1st years' heads down the toliet.  
  
And now there was Rose. She was still amazing and still had no history. She couldn't remember anything about where she came from or even her real name. So she remained the Rose.  
  
Hermione had found out how he was skipping class and sleeping with Rose. "Harry, how do you expect to pass your N.E.W.T.S. if you're always skipping class? I mean, really, have you even been to a Potions class in the last three weeks?"  
  
Harry had given her a look back. "Hermione, thought we were over eachother now, anyway. What happened to that, hm? Are you just jealous that nobody will sleep with geeky Hermione Granger?"  
  
She had given him a pleading look. She looked ready to get on her knees but he had turned her off when he walked away.  
  
Life was good, so long as Rose was there. 


	3. His Blade

Harry and The Rose Part 3  
  
Back in the Girls Tower- Hermione raised an eyebrow, giving Ron a look. "He said that I told you to say that?" she asked. "I didn't think Harry would be smart enough to catch on to that."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I dunno, Harry's in his 7th year. Same as us, really."  
  
"You know, there's something definitely odd about that Rose girl," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's a demon or something." Yawning, Ron nodded and turned to head down to the boy's tower.  
  
"What kills a demon?" Hermione went over to her desk and pulled out an enormous dusty book. She turned the pages, blowing the dust off one and squinting at the text. "De-de-demon! Here!" Ron paused and walked over, peering at the page over her shoulder. "A silver blade can kill a demon or a vampire which share the species Rigor Mortis. Ron, where's that birthday present your odd uncle gave you?"  
  
"Oh, no" Ron said, shaking his head. "You're not going to get me to stab a girl, especially if she's hot."  
  
Hermione made an impatient noise. "She's not a girl; she's a demon that's going to hurt Harry! She might've already, you know!" She looked imploringly at Ron. "Please get it, Ron!"  
  
With a sigh, Ron turned around and started to trudge down the girls' tower steps but paused to say, "It's your fault if I get in trouble, Hermione!" Hermione nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron returned. "You or me?" he said, clearly knowing what answer he wanted.  
  
"You," Hermione said firmly. "I swear, that girl has a radar against me or something."  
  
"Figures," Ron said gloomily. "Well, I if I die, bury me in the Quidditch Field with a Firebolt."  
  
Smiling, Hermione gave him a little push. "You won't die Ron. I mean, if she wakes up, just say something like 'Oh, Rose, I love you sooo much,' or something equally stupid."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ron set off. After about fifteen minutes, Hermione set off to Rose's room. 'What could he possibly be doing?'  
  
Then, a scream broke the silence. 'She's dead.' Hermione though, satisfied. 'I always knew you were a genius, Hermione Granger.'  
  
But as she entered the room, she saw Rose kneeling next to Ron, checking his pulse. Harry crouched next to her, running his fingers through her hair. The silver dagger was clutched in his fist, another bronze dagger in his side.  
  
Hermione turned white as a sheet then practically collapsed on him. "What happened?" she said, tears rolling out of her eyes.  
  
Rose was crying as well, now being hugged by Harry. "Harry, I-I-I, thought it was You-Know-Who. He's loose you know. He's looking for me!" Harry hugged her more tightly.  
  
"It's okay Rose. I don't know what Ron was thinking.What was he going to do?" Rose cried more loudly.  
  
Hermione was furious. "He's dead, Harry! It's not okay! He's dead! Ron's dead!" she leaned over him, shaking with anger and jerked the blade from his side. She let it drop from her hand and it clattered to the ground. Rose howled then grabbed the blade and threw it at Harry. 


	4. Their Kiss

Harry Potter and The Rose  
  
Hermione knew as the blade flew from Rose's hand was that she knew she had been right and Harry had been a fool for not knowing the signs. The next thing she did was to scream loudly.  
  
Rose's face had contorted as she threw it, looking very much like an overripe tomato. Her hand barely jerked as she heard Hermione's scream. But, as luck would have it, the small jerk angled the blade away from Harry and into the wall with a 'thunk!'  
  
Now, Rose froze. She had proved herself to be traitor; she had relied only on the fact that she wouldn't miss but yet she still had. Harry, who had also been stuck in place while the blade left her hand moved forward and grabbed the blade from the wall.  
  
"Harry, I-I don't know what's happening. I think its You-Know-Who, Harry. It his fault. You wouldn't hurt me Harry: would you?" tears glittered in her eyes as her face turned back to it's nymph-like usual.  
  
For a brief moment, Hermione wondered if Harry would be lured into her trap once again.  
  
Instead, Harry turned the knife and flung it haphazardly toward Rose who easily moved away from it. Eyes shining, she apparated, leaving them with smoke and a green lightning bolt hovering there.  
  
Blinking slowly, Harry acted as if he were still under her spell. Hermione went cautiously over to him and asked him, "What will tell Ron's mother?" And then, he grabbed her close to him and kissed her. She easily fell into it, like she had in the old days, before the Cho affair.  
  
"I thought you hated me," Harry mumbled around her tongue.  
  
"I though you hated me!" Hermione laughed.  
  
After several minutes of heavy-duty kissing, the both Rose and left the room, holding hands. Ron's mother still had to be told what happened and neither of them would be surprised if they got a Howler.  
  
But at least they would always have each other. Nothing could separate them now.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Yes, this is the end to an odd story. It doesn't really seem complete, even to myself, but I can't think of anything else to add other than to describe what happens after the burial of Ron and that should be left to the reader. All of the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Rose belongs to me (unfortunately in a way). This is much more mushy than my others but oh well. That's how it goes.  
  
Katalina 


End file.
